


Monster&Master

by REDSquidQ



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDSquidQ/pseuds/REDSquidQ
Summary: 是抖S黑化RK900循序渐进地调教Gavin的一个小教程。假的pwp黑化强暴车，真的炮友变恋人甜蜜小故事。
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Monster&Master

**Author's Note:**

> 代友发 原作LOFTER ID：Scax.
> 
> 脏车。道具调教/言语凌辱/放置play/角色扮演/公众场合等。  
> 总之有很多变态内容，感到不适请及时Esc。  
> 语言又黑又下品，粗口、Dirty talk注意。

Reed警探是个怪物。这是底特律警局的共识。

他的臭脾气像是哥斯拉的背脊，长满了尖锐的刺。他面对上司时犹如一条黏腻狡猾的深海怪鱼，在下属面前却活像丛林里的野人——但凡有何事不顺意，他就会暴跳如雷。

因此，能够忍受这个怪物的RK900，是怪物中的怪物——这是共识之二。

RK900顶着闪闪发光的“军用”头衔，听起来像是该出没于海军陆战队的人物。至于他为何会在区区警局工作，至今仍是未解之谜。他可以沿吊索滑入窗户并一枪击毙武装罪犯，也可以优雅地替女士打开玻璃门，同时给她们递上热腾腾的咖啡。场上场下的双重好表现让他人缘极佳，正是如此，他被局长大手一挥，派给了全警局上下最不讨喜的Gavin Reed。

Gavin不仅性格不好，更是出了名的厌恶仿生人。他俩搭档还没多久，900几乎受尽了奴隶一般的对待。Reed警探隔三差五就差他去跑腿，仿生人本该持枪的手端满了咖啡，不管任务是否繁重都常常加班到深夜——他要连着Reed警探的那份工作一起完成。

几天后，女警们几乎踢碎了局长办公室的玻璃门。某位元老级警官甚至主动请缨，愿意亲自做RK900的新搭档。Jeffrey拼命摇头，哭丧着脸却有苦难言，正当他快被这群狂热粉丝拆吃入腹时，故事的主人公终于出现在了门后。

“嗨。我是不是打扰了女士们的下午茶集会？”

他下一秒就被围住了。仿生人听罢她们的抗议，不过抿嘴笑了笑：

“军人的本职是服从命令。关爱同僚也是其中一环。”

那位元老级长官对他说了什么，900点点头，向她行了一个规规整整的绅士礼：

“这是我莫大的荣幸。您比我优秀得多，因此，如果案件没有超过我的能力范畴，我会以保护您为最优先任务，毕竟优雅的女士就该在办公室优雅地喝下午茶。所以——”

900从门后提来一大盒甜甜圈，在桌子上打开：“为了感谢各位的关心，我从‘Sugar Life’订了甜点。听说这家的迷你甜甜圈最近很受欢迎？”

女警们爆发出一阵欢呼，纷纷从琳琅满目的花色中挑选自己喜欢的口味。900笑容不变，对缩在办公桌后的可怜局长点头示意。

Jeffrey抖得更厉害了。

Gavin的办公桌离局长办公室不远。玻璃墙的隔音效果不佳，他被迫听完了全部过程。叽叽喳喳的女音终于安静下来，他在心中倒数十秒，那块废物塑料果然出现在他的办公桌前。

“Reed警探，需要迷你甜甜圈么？”

暴脾气警探头都不抬：“娘里娘气的东西还是留给你的屁眼吃吧。”

900没有生气，把甜品收回了盒子里，“真是可惜。如果您改变主意了，可以来找我。毕竟——”

仿生人弯下腰，在他耳边轻轻补全了下半句。警探的身体震了震，咬牙切齿地瞪了他一眼，脸上尽是羞恼或是别的因素导致的的红晕。仿生人观察着他的表情，笑容不减。

“Reed警探，您流了很多汗，体温略高于平均值。有没有哪里不舒服？”

“……滚。”

仿生人状似听话地点点头，抱着他的大盒子走开了。

这个混蛋只会在人前表现得像一只大型犬。Gavin捂紧了嘴，恶狠狠地盯着仿生人离去的背影。

很快，警探就后悔没有接过那个甜甜圈了。

毕竟那东西最终还是进了自己的肚子。

“——对于你来说，这东西确实不够你屁眼里那根美味。”仿生人重复道。

某个小玩具在警探的甬道深处不断震动。他流了一屁股的淫水，小穴酥软麻痒，却仍好好含着那根细小的振动棒。Gavin的手被铐在身后，被迫跪在男人身前，面对着对方狰狞的器物，罪魁祸首则好整以暇地站在他面前，挺立的肉柱上放着一个迷你甜甜圈，甜甜圈底部只用奶油很随意地糊了一下，看起来摇摇欲坠。

“不要让它掉下来。否则……嗯？”

充满暗示的鼻音色情又性感，警探却只觉刺耳。

“你这个……混蛋塑料！”

仿生人故意动了动腰，用龟头戳了一下警探的脸，在他的胡茬上留下一条晶莹的水痕，“彼此彼此——婊子警探。”

Gavin忿忿地想，他可没有这个美国时间去陪这个塑料玩这种龌龊的小游戏，然而，在他屁股里震动着的那玩意儿却逼得他无从选择。他喘着粗气，发出了最后的反抗：“万人迷先生，你就不怕被人撞见？”

他们正在证物室的最里间。虽说这是整个警局最人迹罕至的地方，但大门是玻璃的，任何人来到走廊尽头，甚至不必推门，就能够把他们的淫行尽收眼底。900笑容未减，却一手揪起Gavin的前额碎发，弯下腰贴近他的脸。

“没你怕。”他温柔地说道，“我想他们更有兴趣知道，某位凶恶警探会用下体含着情趣玩具坐在办公桌前。”

“那他妈是你——”

“舔。现在。”

Gavin骂了句粗口，不情不愿地偏过头，开始一点点清理起肉柱侧面的奶油。这并不是一件简单的活儿，他忍受着下身绵密的震感，肉棒受到软舌挤压而细微颤动，在吸舔奶油的同时还得防着上面的甜甜圈掉下来。这该有多少卡路里。他迷迷糊糊地想。

警探终于低下了高傲的脸，这让900很是满意，大手奖赏般地抚过他的下巴。

“很好，把这东西含进去……我知道你喜欢。”

Gavin已经把周围的奶油舔得干干净净，又顺着他的指使把龟头含到嘴里，舌尖撩拨着最敏感的孔洞与沟渠，故意吮吸得啧啧有声。

900的眼神沉了几分。

Gavin舔了舔嘴角，似乎很满意自己的恶作剧。他开始尝试解决肉柱上的甜品，然而悬空的圈状物并没有想象中好处理，他小心翼翼地小口啃食，好不容易把它咬到只剩一点，仿生人却突然抬起腿，用脚尖隔着裤子在他的臀缝顶了顶。

他的力道不大，却正正好让小玩具又深入了一厘米。警探几乎尖叫出声，身体触电般颤抖，衔在口中的甜甜圈从阴茎上滑落，掉在了地上。

“哦，着地的还是带着奶油那面。”

仿生人的恶意操作太过明显，Gavin气得脸色发白：“你这个狗娘养的。”

“谢谢，我会用这条公狗阴茎好好操你的嘴巴。”

仿生人抚摸他下颚的手转而擒住了他的脸，强迫他把嘴张开，巨大的肉柱一下子塞满了口腔。仿生人发出了舒服的长叹，揪着Gavin的肩擅自运动起来。

肉棒上剩余的奶油挤在警探的唇舌上，看上去像是他刚被射了满脸的性交液体。警探的脸被憋得通红，过于淫靡的气味充斥着他的身体，粗大的肉茎毫不留情地摩擦过他的口腔粘膜，脆弱的喉头更是被顶得恶心欲呕。仿生人的力道丝毫不加克制，直至警探终于发出求饶的呜咽，他才停止了抽插的动作。

警探甚至不敢大声咳嗽，玻璃墙的隔音效果他刚见识过，他只能压抑着强烈的生理反应，泪水不受控制地从他的脸颊滑下。仿生人放开了他的肩，Gavin立刻瘫坐在地上，却被屁股里含着的东西挤出一声甜腻的呻吟。900蹲下身，大手覆盖在警探的胯部，隔着裤子揉搓了两下。

“很难受，嗯？”

“……滚。”

说不难受是假的。那个细小的振动棒在他的体内捣乱了一个上午，他只要轻轻一动就能感受到那东西的强烈存在。更糟糕的是，这东西太细太小了，甚至够不着他的前列腺，无论震动多久，都只能让快感不停积累，却无法达到高潮。

“想我摸你吗？”

“……”他的穴口早被震软，细细密密的淫水润湿了他的内裤。警探连呻吟声都带了些颤抖，想起这尴尬的地点后，只得把音量调成了断断续续的气音。

言语调教被对方全面无视，虚假的笑容终于从900的脸上褪去。成年男性的体重不会轻，怪物仿生人却轻而易举地把警探拎了起来，轻松得像提起一只黑猫，他把Gavin摆到了旁边检验桌上，和亟待研究的证物放在一起。

900不再掩饰因警探不合作产生的不悦，这让Gavin产生了得胜的错觉：“你就应该进不可回收废品箱。”

仿生人露出冷笑，慢条斯理地解开警探的皮带，只褪掉了他的一条裤腿，让裤子好好挂在警探的另一条腿上。流氓警探坐在桌沿，两腿悬空，私密部位完完全全暴露在900的视线里。他的整个私处已经湿得反光，仿生人握住他的臀瓣向两边分开，湿滑结实的触感让他爱不释手。警探的警裤底下仅着了一条黑色丁字裤，过少的布料被充血的阴茎顶起，遮不住警探完全湿软的可怜小穴。一条可疑的线从股间软处伸出，细细听去还能听见轻微的震动声。900餮足地眯眯眼，他真的有好好塞着这东西过了一整个上午。

“你上午在所有人面前做了十五分钟汇报，”仿生人拉住那根绳子，开始慢慢地把震动棍往外抽出。警探红透了脸，下体的淫液太过汹涌，这让他有一种失禁的错觉。“Reed警探居然一边小穴淌水一边讲解凶案现场，你的下属们知道你那么骚么，嗯？”

情趣玩具的本体终于被拔出了一点点。那是一根一指粗细的胶棒，尺寸控制得很好——能够让警探产生快感，却不足以让他达到顶峰。

“不……操你，混蛋……”

这一系列的动作让振动棒充分地刮搔了肉壁，穴口被振动棒磨得一张一合，仿佛在渴求更大更坚硬的东西。仿生人把警探往后推了一把，动作有些粗暴。警探想要跳起来咬他，被铐在身后的双手却使不上劲，他只能跌倒在桌沿，结果变成了一个双腿悬空、密门大敞的尴尬姿势。

性事的支配者似乎很满意他的“配合”，捏住振动棒的底部，在熟透的小穴中不断翻搅。淫荡的水声充斥了整个房间，警探发誓，他甚至可以听见隐隐的回音。可恶的仿生人在他耳边发出笑声，似是在嘲讽他主动张开双腿求操的淫乱姿势：“你很舒服？”

“一点都不！闭上你的烂嘴！”

“噢，不舒服的话——是要好好检查一下。”

再次作死的警探心中一惊，看着仿生人不知从哪掏出一盒齐全的工具，脸一阵红一阵白。

“你……”

“法医今天不在，只能由全能仿生人代劳，请您理解。”

警探试图踢打他，却被仿生人握住脚踝，把长腿大大拉开。900抽出一柄小刷子，把丁字裤彻底剥到一边，露出了警官完全挺立的阴茎。

“证物先生，您是哪里觉得有异样？这里？”

粗硬的刷毛扫向龟头。过于敏感的部位被无数个细小尖锐的东西戳刺划动，警探狠狠地痉挛了一下，下意识地扭动屁股躲闪。仿生人一手撸动着他的柱身，毛刷在马眼上用力划动打圈。Gavin几乎要疯掉，挣扎的手腕被手铐磨得通红，他爽到吐字不清：“拿……拿走……”

仿生人充耳不闻，反而加快了揉搓阴茎的速度。可怜的肉柱挺立了一个上午，早已哭泣着渴望释放，在毛刷再一次刮划之后，警探蜷起身，一口咬在仿生人的肩膀，把白浊射到了自己的小腹上。

刚刚高潮的警探没有进入贤者时间。前端满足了，后穴却愈发空虚麻痒。作恶的刷子偷偷下移，在哭泣的穴口轻轻扫了了一下。

“咿啊——”

Gavin终于压抑不住生理反应，发出了一声可以称之为甜腻的呻吟。他脱力地向后倒去，双腿大开，抖动得像一条搁浅的鱼。刷毛在敏感的穴侧四周划圈搔弄，小穴像是想要捕捉些什么般收缩张合，大量吞吐着透明的肠液，刷毛很快就被淫水浸透，糊成了一团。

900吻了一下他颤抖的大腿内侧，解开警探的手铐，让他撑着身坐起来：“想要我怎么操你？自己说。”

刷头按在敏感得发红的穴口一下下戳动，过于尖锐的麻痒从甬道深处溢出，含在穴内的振动棒却远远不能满足他的需求，过小的尺寸无法填满蠕动的肠肉，反而只会把他折磨得更加饥渴。他的淫柱颤颤巍巍地立了起来，十分诚实地表达出警探的欲求不满。

Gavin知道，仿生人想要把他调教成一个满脑子都是肉棒的淫乱婊子，而达到目标的第一步，就是击碎他的廉耻心。他咬紧牙关，把呻吟硬生生咽回肚里。

900怒极反笑。他把毛刷扔到一边，直接往穴内捅入一根手指，小幅度地抽插起警探吞吐蜜液的小嘴。Gavin不由得缩起身子，想要排斥入侵的异物：“操，把这东西拿出去！”

“检查要从里到外。”

嘴上说着NPC般的台词，仿生人的塑料手指在警探的穴内旋转一圈，准确地按住了他的前列腺。900的手很大，当手指增加到三根时，警探甚至产生了自己正在被阴茎操干的错觉。他哑着嗓子，和一个婊子一样扭动喘息，摆动着胯部配合手指的按弄。

900没有把振动棒抽出来，激烈的搅动让振动棒在警探的腔内旋转摩擦，双重刺激让警探紧紧捏住了自己的袖口。情趣玩具震颤的声音被响亮的水声遮盖，他快要淫叫出声，仿生人却突然捂住他的嘴。

“有人来了。”

Gavin僵住了，像一只看到天敌的猫。

谈话声隐隐传来。这里的隔音实在不好，Gavin能清楚听见警员们的调笑声。警探差点被吓萎，更糟糕的是，甬道中的手指却丝毫不在意场合，又开始偷偷蠕动了起来。

Gavin拼命揪扯900的头发，用眼神威胁他停手。仿生人不悦地沉下脸，箍紧他的下巴，把振动棒狠狠按在了他的G点上。 

警探双眼翻白。他直接用屁股高潮了，嘴却被捂得死死的，只能发出断断续续的泣音。那两个警员好像察觉到了什么，有一个说了声：“嘿，是不是里面有人？”

另一个朝某个方向努努嘴。那儿正放着一个黄色告示牌。

“清洁作业进行中，闲人免进”。

警员耸耸肩，换了个聊天话题。

但Gavin却不知道这些，仿生人的手指还停留在他的后穴中，享受着他高潮时肉壁吸吮蠕动的感觉。外面的谈话声仍在继续，900把振动棒从他的甬道抽了出来，淫液被带着缓缓流出，有些被刚才的动作打成了白浆，糊满了警探的腿根。他按着Gavin的胸口，用气音说道：

“他们马上要走进来了。您的丑态要被看光了。”

警探全身僵硬，却只能在心底骂骂脏话——天知道，他现在甚至不敢乱动。与警探相比，仿生人却显得游刃有余，他指了指自己还未发泄的巨物，再指了指门口。

这个禽兽塑料的意思很明显——不帮他发泄，他就别想出去。

Gavin跪在桌上，用力吸舔仿生人狰狞的肉茎，力道之大像是要把他抽筋剥骨。900不满他的消极态度，掐着他的乳头狠狠拧了一把，刺痛带着快感侵入Gavin的脑子，他含着泪光吞吐眼前的阴茎，心里恳求他能快点射精。

他为什么会沦落成了他人的性奴？

Gavin是一个纯gay。天生的，对女性毫无兴趣，打娘胎起就弯得像一根阴毛。一夜情是这个乌七八糟的圈子里最不值钱的东西，Gavin本身轻度肌肉控，这让他挑选对象的眼光一下子被拉高，偏偏这个人渣又喜欢玩腻就扔，等到有需求时，Gavin才发现，他竟然找不到一个固定性伴侣。

正在此时，那张照片引起了他的注意。有人在某个同志约炮网上po出自己的照片，ins里面全是令人遐想的半裸照，健美得足以登上消防员日历封面。底下的队伍已经排了好几页，Gavin也顺手留下了自己的邮箱。

当天晚上，他收到了那个肌肉猛男的mail。他前往约定的旅馆，却意外地看到了一个不该出现在这里的人。RK900似笑非笑地看着他，转身锁上了房间大门。

此时，把Gavin诱骗来的腹肌正离他近在咫尺，他却享受不起来。外面的谈话声终于听不见了，仿生人的肉茎这才释放出来，警探差点被射进喉咙，过多的精液从他的嘴角流下。他把白浊吐到地上，恶狠狠地瞪着好整以暇的RK900。

“你他妈是不是活腻了？”

900拿出一条毛巾，帮警探简单清理了一片狼藉的下半身。警探扯过毛巾扔到地上，挥拳想要揍他，却被这个怪物轻松制住。警探被压在桌面上，仍要努力侧过脸，用最肮脏的词语谩骂着身后的仿生人。

仿生人丝毫不恼。把野猫清理稳妥后，还很贴心地帮他整好衣服，抚平了夹克上的皱褶。

“今天下午我不在，所以，”仿生人满意地看看穿戴整齐的Gavin，忍不住拉过他亲了一下。

“没有人能满足你。你和你的小朋友——”他暗示地顶了顶警探的下体，“可以早点回家等我。”

Gavin推开他，怒气冲冲地走出了证物室。900舔了舔唇，看向了墙上的挂钟。

现在是下午2点整。午休时间结束。

操。

Gavin艰难地向前挪动着。股间冰冷的器物正在他的体内旋转剐蹭，他几乎要握不稳购物车的把手。而那个混蛋塑料站在他身边，手里拿着一条长长的购物清单。

“啤酒——嗯，还需要买一袋冰。”

指针指向五点整，正是超市人最多的时候。明明已经入秋，Gavin却沁着细细密密的汗珠，连衬衫的领口都被打湿了一片。每走一步，插在他后穴中的假阳具就会换个法子挤摁他的内壁，他快被快感逼疯了。

“操……操你……”

警探看似凶狠，翻来覆去也就这几句粗口。仿生人摇摇头，把手伸入衣袋，暗暗把遥控推高了一个档位。

Gavin双腿一软，差点在超市里跪下来。900眼疾手快地捞起他，顺势搭上了他的窄腰。

“说点好听的，我就把它关掉。”

不行了。Gavin被搅得头晕目眩，整个人丢脸地挂在仿生人的身上。他几乎能听到从下体传来的震动声，毫无疑问，如果有人经过他的身边，一定会发觉他是被假阳具操软了腿。警探揪住仿生人胸口的衣料，他的嘴唇快被情热蒸干，吐出的句子微不可闻：

“求……求你……”

他们正在一个无人的货架后。900对Gavin红着脸喘气的表情十分满意，把震动档位调到了最底。

“啤酒是最后一样。嘿，冰柜在那边，我去拿食用冰。”

900离开了他的身边，放Gavin一个人狠狠瞪着满货架的啤酒。

现在，他们正处于同居状态。

那个混蛋塑料手握着他的把柄，十分强硬地搬了过来。虽然警探很不情愿，但他们同吃同住，该做的不该做的都做过了，上到一些情侣之间的情趣，下到普普通通地一起购置物品，Gavin无法找到比“同居”更合适的词语来描述他们的生活。

同居后带来的唯一好消息是，900似乎很甘愿承担这些照顾他的杂事，包括了所有家政型仿生人所能提供的服务。今天是星期六，Gavin嫌餐馆人多，打算指挥900去做菜。于是900很听话地拉开了冰箱，然后列了张长长的购物单站在Gavin面前。

“你就不能随便做一点吗？！”Gavin窝进被子里，用行动拒绝周末出行。

900叹了口气：“冰箱是空的，Reed警探——我猜你的食材起码放置了一个月以上。”

Gavin试图回忆上一次去超市的日子，却连超市的名字都想不起来。

“滚去买。”

“东西很多，我提不回来。”

蹩脚的借口。Gavin亲眼见过这个仿生人独自抬起着火的汽车，救出被压在车下的小女孩。他冷笑一声，拿起一根烟：

“你买什么能按吨算？”

“嘿，你在戒烟！”

塑料火机被人形塑料夺走了。Gavin正想发火，想说的话却被900压回了肚子里。仿生人认真地吻着他，警探知道自己挣脱不出，干脆放弃了抵抗，享受起唇舌的爱抚。

不是他放下了自尊。而是一段时间下来，他发现他们的身体……太他妈契合了。

仿生人不会感到疲惫，力道又稳又足，技巧也很好。Gavin不得不承认，这个塑料在床事上给他带来了无与伦比的性体验。Gavin本在性事上放得很开，只是对这个仿生人始终拉不下脸。 

但是，因为最近事务繁忙，他们快两周没做了。

大手在他的腰侧揉捏。警探穿着宽松的睡裤，仿生人一手就将他的裤子和内裤一起扯了下来。Gavin已经很想要了，嘴上仍骂骂咧咧，小穴却很诚实地吸吮起仿生人扩张的手指。

他被900揽住，坐到了仿生人的身上，下颚抵着他宽阔的肩。Gavin闭上眼，等待滚烫硬物填满自己。

期待的东西没有到来，他的穴内却被推入了什么冰冷的东西。Gavin不及挣扎，锁头的“喀嚓”声响起，特质内裤已经套在了他的胯部。

他的小穴已经湿润松软，这让仿生人毫不费力地把新玩具推入了他的身体。警探吓了一跳，赶紧挣开了900的手，揪着仿生人的衣领怒视他。

“你——他妈——给我穿了什么！”

仿生人无害地笑了笑，指了指旁边的镜子。

“依你所见——能让你很爽的贞操带。”

那是一条连着塑料假阳具的特制内裤。内裤前方有个锁，警探试了几次，绝望地意识到这东西不开锁就脱不下。他捂紧自己的腹部，朝900比了个中指。

“你把你的同类放进我的身体？嗯？”

“对的，接下来会由我的同类代替我操你。”900站起身，把外套递给警探，笑得像一只偷腥的公猫。

“所以我们现在去超市吧，警探先生。”

比被迫含着假阳具逛超市更可怕的是，在啤酒架下面遇到熟人。

Gavin面对着过来打招呼的前同事，几乎欲哭无泪。

不像惺惺作态（仅在Gavin的认知里是这样）的RK900，这个法国大叔是一个真正意义上的烂好人。他在职期间帮Gavin解决了不少麻烦事，这让警探无法拒绝他的搭话。大叔还很是热情，上来就给他来了个法式拥抱。

Gavin万分庆幸刚才自己松了口，现在那个该死的塑料棒正处于静止状态——等等？？

仿佛是为了嘲讽他刚才立起的旗帜，假阳具居然又开始缓缓动了起来。Gavin的身体肉眼可见地僵住了，心里的脏话奔腾而过。

不用说，那个混蛋正在某处看着他。Gavin尽力保持表情平稳，骤红的脸颊仍引起了同事的关心：“嘿，小伙子。你是不是不舒服？”

Gavin甚至不知该如何回应，只能耸着肩苦笑，好在对方没说几句，就被远处的妻子唤走了。脱力的警探几乎要趴在购物车上，900从他后面走来，把啤酒和食用冰放进篮子里。

“你是不是不舒服，小伙子？”

可恶。Gavin狠狠瞪了他一眼，双腿却僵在原地不敢动弹。仿生人仗着周围没人注意这里，用自己遮挡住他人的视线，借着角度轻轻拍了一下他的屁股。警探已经接近极限，这一下刺激让他直接达到了高潮。皮质内裤被他射得黏黏腻腻，甬道剧烈地收缩着，而坏心眼的仿生人不仅不打算放过他，还把假阳具调高了一档。

“买完了，去结账吧。”

Gavin不知道自己是怎么打开自家大门的。他几乎被900从超市一路拎回家，刚刚进门，900就把所有物品扔到地上，粗暴地把Gavin按在了玄关处。

可怜的警探翘着屁股，裆部被淫水浸出一块深色，看起来像失禁了一般。他已经高潮一次了，许久不被满足的身体却仍敏感异常，仿生人仅是隔着衣衫揉搓了一下他挺立的乳尖，警探就发出了诱人的呻吟，扭动起自己的屁股来。900把他的衣服一件件褪掉，嘴里笑着调侃了一句：“真骚。”

Gavin闭上眼，早已没有力气去反驳。他的身上只剩下最后一件遮挡物，假阳具已经停止了搅动，仿生人把锁打开，却没有急着抽出塑料阴茎。

“我的舒服，还是这根舒服？”

言语凌辱开始了。贪吃的后穴愈发空虚瘙痒，情欲冲坏了Gavin的脑子。超市的意外让他开始下意识觉得，如果顺着仿生人的意，事情都会变得好过一些。

“你……你的……”

“想我怎么做？”

妈的。他绝对听过这个问句。Gavin爬起来，就着跪地的姿势反手捞过仿生人的脖颈，回头啃上他的嘴唇。仿生人回吻了他，大手同时搓弄他的龟头，另一只手体贴的扶住他的腹部，防止他跌落在地。

警探的心被揉软了，理智也随之飞到了九霄云外。他只知道，他现在只渴望快感，想要坚硬的物体把他操坏，让他舒服得一塌糊涂。900啃咬着他的脊背，Gavin背过身去，颤抖地说出了答案。

“……我想……你狠狠肏我，用你的怪物阴茎揉烂我的屁眼。”

警探回答得磕磕巴巴，900却听清楚了。

他终于如愿以偿，把这个怪物变成了一只性感的淫兽。

专属于他的。

仿生人扒掉了皮质内裤，露出了警探湿得乱七八糟的下体。Gavin跪趴在玄关，精液与后穴溢出的淫液糊住了他的会阴，让他看上去像一只发情的野兽。他的洞口早已泥泞软烂，900轻而易举地把阴茎肏了进去，摩擦过被搅得湿软的内壁，穴肉如海绵，随着龟头的突进被挤压出水，沿着阴茎的轮廓淅淅沥沥地滴了下来。

Gavin尖叫出声。粗大的肉棒踏踏实实地抚慰了他，快感电流般击穿了皮肤，他的每个毛孔都在叫嚣着快意。警探恍然想起了两周前的最后一次亲密接触，仿生人并没有用肉刃贯穿他的后穴，而是用手指让他高潮两次后，把精液填在了他的嘴里。他的手再粗再大，也敌不过滚烫的阴茎，警探不由得绞紧了后穴，配合着肉刃的动作前后摆动着。

仿生人的动作有些粗暴，Gavin被顶得不停地向前挪动。仿生人把他扯回来好几次，干脆把他拉了起来，让他跨坐在自己身上。警探哼哼唧唧地寻找着肉物，900执起阴茎，蹭了蹭他的穴口：“自己吃进去。”

警探很听话地往下坐去，小穴把肉物吃入大半，透明的肠液被挤压溢出，打湿了两人交缠的毛发。扎实的快感让警探有些脱力，仿生人一挺身，巨大的龟头碾过层层媚肉，挺入了从未有过的深度。

Gavin只觉得口干舌燥，和下面那张小嘴的湿润形成了鲜明的对比。他扭着胯催促900动作，恶劣的仿生人却拍了拍他的屁股，对他下达了又一个指令。

“你来。”

警探骂了句粗口，却乖乖地撑起腰，一下一下地动了起来。警局有强制进行的定期训练，Gavin本身也保持着定期健身的良好习惯，他的腰腹肌肉结实有力，得以适应各种各样的姿势。他的臀部一下下拍打在900的胯骨上，臀肉很快就泛红了一片，一些黏腻的东西从交合处流到他的臀部，随着两片肌肤贴紧又分开，拉出了长长的细线。

警探占据主动，闲下来的仿生人得以好好地观察警探的表情。休息日的Gavin没有抹发胶，900把他的碎发撩到耳后，在他耳边用气音轻轻诱导。

“……很美味？”

这句话没有主语，但警探心知肚明他在问些什么：“很棒……啊呃……很舒服……”

仿生人双手扶着警探的腰身。以他的角度，他只能看到Gavin挺立的阴茎随着他的动作上下颤动。有时候Gavin往下坐得狠了，身体会小小地颤抖一下，下一次挺起身来的速度会稍微慢一些，他就能隐隐看到两人交合的部位。

900决定不再忍耐。他按住警探的大腿，开始疾风骤雨般向上顶弄。穴口咕啾咕啾地吞食着滚烫的肉刃，从前到后的肉壁都在极力挽留能够给它带来快乐的东西，每一次拔出必定伴随着淫靡的水声，同时响起的还有Gavin在他耳边放肆的呻吟。

Gavin觉得自己的下体快被顶坏了，力道狠戾的操干却抚平了他体内的细痒，随之而来的还有几乎把他吞噬的强烈快感。他被仿生人侧向放倒在地上，肉棒从身后突进了他的软穴，Gavin移开遮住眼睛的手臂，却意外地对上了900的视线。

“你……为什么在看我？”

仿生人没有回答。他抬起了警探的一条腿，干得他再也问不出话。Gavin迷迷糊糊地想着，这不公平，凭什么只有那个塑料能强迫他回答问题，他却被随随便便掩盖过去。

但他的脑子很快就被顶成一片空白。

警探不知高潮了多少次，从玄关到沙发，再从沙发到浴室。当他水淋淋地被捞起来时，前端已经可怜地搭在腿间，只能射出些许稀疏的液体来。仿生人让他仰躺在床上，又一次进入了他。被操干到充血的穴口可怜巴巴地吸吮着茎根，Gavin刚刚擦干的的脸很快又变得湿润，夹杂了汗水和生理性泪水。

900俯下身，吻住了他。

“我一直在注视你。”

Gavin慢慢睁开了眼。体内的阴茎正在揉弄他的前列腺，他的感官被下体的快感淹没。仿生人的冲撞越来越快，警探蜷着脚趾大声呻吟，粗长的阴茎顶穿了他的小腹，戳动了他跳动着的某一块胸脯。900在仿生人耳边说了句什么，就和Gavin一起达到了最后的高潮。

虽然从生理上看上去不可能，但Gavin觉得自己的高潮持续了好几分钟，甚至让他产生了自己即将精尽人亡的错觉。他在床上瘫了好久，像是一只被晒干的乌贼般一动不动，900有点担心，翻身去查看他的情况。

“你还好么。”

警探把他捉住了，用握着他命根子的方式。900尴尬地笑了笑，决定开个玩笑圆场。

“嘿。我不觉得你够精力再做一次。”

“你刚才说的是什么意思？”

警探狠狠地瞪着他，大有一副他不老实回答就把他蛋蛋捏爆的势头。仿生人笑着拨开他的手，转而把这只手握进自己的掌心。

“我说，我从很久之前，就已经喜欢你啦。”

**Author's Note:**

> 想看语言调教想看很久了！！  
> 想让Gavin的嘴里说出一些污秽不堪的话。在激烈反抗之后慢慢臣服的野猫可真是太美味了（危险发言


End file.
